Memory systems are used for storage of data, program code, and/or other information in many electronic products, such as personal computer systems, embedded processor-based systems, video image processing circuits, portable phones, and the like. Ferroelectric memory, sometimes referred to as “FRAM” or “FERAM”, is a non-volatile form of memory commonly organized in single-transistor, single-capacitor (1T1C) or two-transistor, two-capacitor (2T2C) cell configurations, in which each memory cell includes one or more pairs of access transistors and cell capacitors formed using ferroelectric dielectric material. The non-volatility of an FERAM memory cell results from a bi-stable or multi-stable characteristic of the ferroelectric dielectric material in the cell capacitor(s), wherein the ferroelectric material has multiple electrically distinguishable stable states. Ferroelectric memory is often fabricated in stand-alone memory integrated circuits (ICs) and/or in other semiconductor products such as logic circuits having on-board non-volatile memory, microprocessors, DSPs, communications chips, etc. The ferroelectric memory cells are typically organized in an array architecture, such as folded-bitline, open-bitline, etc., wherein the individual cells are selected by plateline and wordline signals from address decoder circuitry, with the data being read from or written to the cells along bitlines using latch or sense amp circuits. In a typical 1T1C memory cell, a ferroelectric capacitor is coupled between a plateline signal and a source/drain of a MOS cell transistor, the other source/drain is connected to a bitline, and the transistor gate is connected to a wordline control signal to selectively couple the capacitor with the bitline during read and write operations.
The ferroelectric memory arrays are typically constructed in a device wafer along with CMOS logic circuits, wherein the cell transistors are formed concurrently with logic transistors in the device, and the ferroelectric capacitors are constructed in a capacitor layer above the wafer substrate. For example, the construction of the ferroelectric cell capacitors may be integrated into a CMOS fabrication process flow after transistor formation (e.g., after standard ‘front-end’ processing), and before the metalization or interconnection processing (e.g., before ‘back-end’ processing). In a typical integration of ferroelectric capacitors in a CMOS process flow, transistors are formed on/in a semiconductor body, and a pre-metal dielectric (PMD) layer is constructed over the transistors, including tungsten contacts extending through the PMD level dielectric to the gate and source/drain terminals of the transistors. Ferroelectric cell capacitors are then constructed in a first inter-level or inter-layer dielectric layer (e.g., ILD0) above the PMD level, where one of the cell capacitor electrodes (e.g., a lower or bottom electrode) is connected to a cell transistor terminal (e.g., typically a source/drain) through one of the tungsten PMD contacts, wherein interconnection of the other capacitor electrode (the top or upper electrode) and the remaining transistor terminals with other components (e.g., signal routing) is provided in one or more metalization layers or levels above the ILD0 level.
In constructing the ferroelectric cell capacitors in the initial ILD0 or other level, it is important to minimize leakage between the upper and lower capacitor electrodes, as well as the crystallinity and orientation of the ferroelectric material that is formed over the lower electrode. However, conventional ferroelectric cell fabrication techniques often lead to unacceptable levels of leakage and degraded polarization performance of ferroelectric cell capacitors, particularly for scaled smaller capacitor dimensions, whereby there is a need for improved methods for ferroelectric capacitor fabrication in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.